The Spy
The Spy is one of the playable classes in the video game, Team Fortress 2. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Spy vs Agent 47 (Abandoned) * Agent Wyoming (Red vs Blue) V.S. The Spy (Team Fortress 2) (Abandoned) * Batman vs The Spy (Abandoned) * Black & White Spies vs Red & Blu Spies * Chelsea Vs Spy * Ezio Auditore da Firenze vs The Spy * The Spy vs Felix *Jaune vs Spy * The Spy vs. Nightcrawler * The Spy vs Sam Fisher * The Spy vs Slenderman (Abandoned) * The Spy vs Zoroark * The Spy vs The Shadowrath * The Spy vs. Sombra * The Spy VS The Chameleon Battles Royale * RvB vs TF2 Battle Royal With the RED Team * RED Team VS The Reds (RvB) * RED Team vs Travis Touchdown (Alongside his Team) Completed Death Battles * Leon Chameleon vs. Spy Battles Royale * Team Fortress 2 Battle Royale Possible Opponents * Solid Snake * Spectre History A mysterious balaclava-wearing assassin who is as mysterious as he is deadly. The infiltrator of the team, The Spy is an expert at his job and has many tools for tricking and deceiving his opponents before stabbing them in the back. Death Battle Info Background: * Real name: Unknown * Height: Unknown * Weight: Unknown * Age: Unknown * Location of origin: An indeterminate region of France * Job: Uncloak & Dagger * Hobbies: Smoking, stabbing, shooting, snorting, spying, Sniper-trolling, sapping, snail-eating, Scout's mom. Weapons: Revolvers: * Stock: '''Typical six-chambered revolver. * '''Ambassador: '''15% percent less damage, 20% slower firing speed than stock. Deals critical hit on headshots, dealing 3 times the damage. * '''L'Etranger: '''Deals 15% less damage. Gives 40% longer cloak time and restores 15% charge to cloak on hit. * '''Enforcer: '''Fires 20% slower. +20% damage bonus when undisguised. * '''Diamondback: '''Deals 15% less damage. Guaranteed critical hit for every backstab kill and building destroyed with a Sapper. Knives: * '''Stock: '''A foldable butterfly knife. If it hits the enemy's back, it deals 6 times the enemy's health: guaranteeing a kill under normal conditions. * '''Sharp Dresser: '''A hidden knife similar to the ones used in Assassin's Creed. * '''Your Eternal Reward/Wanga Prick: '''The Spy can't disguise normally when wielding this weapon. Enemies killed by it disappear without making any sound, and The Spy is instantly disguised as the victim. * '''Conniver's Kunai: '''Reduces The Spy's max health by 65 HP. Upon killing an enemy, the Spy absorbs their HP. * '''Big Earner: '''Reduces The Spy's max health by 25 HP. Upon backstabbing, recharges 30% of the cloak meter and gives Spy a short speed boost. * '''Spy-cicle: '''Backstabs turn victims into ice. If The Spy is set on fire while holding the Spy-cicle, the Spy-cicle will melt for 15 seconds and make Spy invincible to fire for 2 seconds. * Also has a tiny knife inside his tooth for emergency situations Other tools: * '''Disguise Kit: '''Allows The Spy to disguise as anyone, copying their appearance and voice (disguise drops whenever Spy attacks with his gun or knife). * '''Invisibility Watch: Allows The Spy to turn invisible for up to 9 seconds before the cloak meter is drained. The cloak meter is recharged by being visible and by using normal ammo sources. However, it takes time to uncloak and Spy's outline can still be visible if he bumps into an enemy, if he's wet, or on fire. * Cloak and Dagger: '''Alternate invisibility watch. Cloak meter cannot be recharged using ammo sources, but it can be recharged by standing still when invisible. Cloak meter drains 29% faster and recharges twice as fast when visible. * '''Dead Ringer: '''If Spy takes damage while holding this, he will drop a fake corpse and turn invisible for up to 6.5 seconds while removing some status effects and gaining damage resistance, speed boost and an unflickered cloak for 3 seconds. * '''Sappers: '''Disables and destroys machines. * '''Red-Tape Recorder: '''Reverses machines's building process. '''Feats: * Killed his cellmate Joey Murders with a toothbrush. * Can kill people with a tooth-sized knife. * Seduced Scout's mother. * Is right behind you. * Used mutated bread as a substitute for his Sappers. * RED Spy took down most of the entire BLU team on his own and won. * Flew an airplane racing against Sonic the Hedgehog. * Can insta-kill men who can survive rockets to the face. * Taught Scout how to date women * Survives disintegrating weapons that are at an atomic level with 125 health and one of the Cow Mangler 5000's uncharged shot can do 112 damage. Higher with Dead Ringer. * Spy-cicle freezes the mercs into literal ice, even Heavy who tanks those said disintegrating lasers and blasts. * Fast enough to react to Scout's BONK!ed up running speed at a certain degree that Scout's a blur. Even Scout noticed his own blur. Weaknesses and Faults: *One of the weakest characters in terms of stats. *No superhuman endurance. * Not designed for conventional combat and can be overpowered easily. * Invisibility temporarily degenerates when Spy is in contact with another human. * Disguises immediately drop once Spy attacks * Jarate and fire will expose his figure even when cloaked. https://youtu.be/-knIFuPrXoc * Cloaks do not last forever and require time to de-cloak and attack * De-cloaks can be heard * Equipping the Dead Ringer denies regular cloaking and the Eternal Reward denies disguising *Knives are extremely weak unless able to ambush with a backstab. * Superhuman Bosses cannot be instantly killed by a backstab. * Red Medic stole the decapitated head of the Blue Spy, revived him with his technology and used the Spy as a guinea pig. This Spy is kept in the fridge, right next to the Sandvich. * Ingame: Spies cannot go through enemy players. Allied players however can go through each other; thus a Spy can be discovered if he bumps into someone else. https://youtu.be/-knIFuPrXoc?t=50s * While the Knife can insta-kill with a backstab: it has no affect on Uber-Charged opponents. * The Razorback is designed to block and electrocute a Spy if he attempts to backstab. Gallery Tf2 spy update 17652.jpg|The BLU Spy SEDUCEME.gif|SEDUCE ME! Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Male Category:Team Fortress 2 Combatants Category:Assassin Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Mercenaries Category:European Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Gun Wielders Category:Knife Wielders Category:Spy Category:First Person Shooter Characters Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Valve Characters Category:French Combatants Category:Playable Character Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Stealth